Finding Lost Souls
by SUPRNTRAL LVR
Summary: After Alister's death, Lara is devestated. In a final act of desperation, she appeals to Norse mythology one more time... set after Tomb Raider: Underworld.
1. Chapter 1

**I've just finished Tomb Raider: Underworld and found out that Alister dies! I wish Zip had died instead, Alister's so sweet! I was so horrified with his death that I just had to write this fic, even if no one is going to read it. It is very different, but we'll see how it goes.**

Lara pulled down another book from the shelves of the library in Croft Manor and flicked through it. She scanned the first few pages, and then tossed the book carelessly over her shoulder, muttering, "No."

She took up another book, opened it, flipped through it, scowled. "No."

She threw it away and then stepped back, looking up at the upper shelves. She stepped up to the bookshelves and climbed upwards, using the gaps where rejected books had once been for hand and foot holds. She reached the top shelf and let go with one hand to look over a few more books.

"No. No. _No!"_

She slammed a fist into the shelves and let go of them. She landed hard on the floor, the impact jarring her legs, and tears formed in her eyes. She blinked them back - they had not come from the fall. She brushed at her eyes furiously. She was not going to just break down and cry like some little girl. Instead, she began to walk around the room once more, narrowing her eyes as she looked at each volume on the shelves. She grabbed a large leather backed book and looked through the pages before throwing it away.

"Damn it!"

"Lara?"

Lara span around, one hand automatically going to her gun. Zip hovered in the doorway, clearly uneasy. Lara forced herself to take a deep breath and peeled her hand away from her gun.

"What is it, Zip?"

He stepped into the room, looking around at the discarded books lying in heaps on the floor. "Anaya rang, she wanted to ask if you were okay."

"I'm fine, thank you," Lara said, turning back to the shelves. She didn't care if she was being rude, she just wanted him to leave.

"What are you looking for?"

"Nothing."

Zip sighed behind her. "Lara... you can't bring him back."

She span around, tearing her gun from its holster. "Get out. NOW!"

Zip flinched, and then quickly headed for the door. As soon as he was gone, Lara let herself fall to her knees. This time she couldn't hold her tears back, and they spilled over her eyelashes and raced down her cheeks. She wanted to call him back and apologize, but if she did he would see her crying and she couldn't bear that. She looked around the library, at the mess she had made.

_Alister would be horrified..._

She rose to her feet and moved over to the desk. It had miraculously survived the fire, along with the papers inside it, and she had had it replaced in the rebuilt library. Now, she sat down at the leather chair and pulled open the top right drawer. Inside was a neat stack of papers and folders. She pulled out the first one and flipped it open. Alister's handwriting was scrawled across the page, amazingly untidy considering his personality. Lara ran her hand over the page, swallowing hard as a lump rose in her throat.

_According to Natla, Avalon and Helheim are the same place. Mjolnir is apparently needed to enter (widely known as Thor's hammer) which may be found on the Jay Mayan Islands? Note: tell Lara about this. Doubtful that Natla truly wants to help._

"He knew even then..."

She bit her lip as her thoughts pushed out through her lips. She traced the unruly handwriting with one finger. Alister Fletcher. He should have been known by the whole world for his intelligence.

"I did try, Alister, I swear I did..."

She felt a sob catching in her throat and quickly stuffed the folder back into the drawer and shut it. She rose to her feet and moved to the nearest shelf. She would start again, from the very beginning, and search every book they had. How he had managed to pull up information in the past so fast was unbelievable - this was taking her forever. Gritting her teeth, she reached for the nearest book.

"No."

"No."

"No..."

* * *

Lightning flashed like the spark of a broken wire, and thunder snarled in Lara's ear. She opened her eyes, and then slowly lifted her head from where it was pillowed on a book. She had fallen asleep... scowling, she rose to her feet and stretched, wincing as her joints ached. Her eyes began to sting with tiredness and she glanced at her watch. Four thirty. She had been here for hours and found nothing. Shaking her head, she moved out of the library and down into the great hall. She slumped down into an armchair and looked up at the portrait of her mother and father.

"What would you do, father?" she murmured. "What would you say?"

His kind eyes stared blindly down at her. She felt tears forming in her eyes once more - yet another person she had lost. Shaking herself, she pushed herself up to her feet and walked over into the tech room. Neither Zip nor Winston were about. They must have retired to their rooms. She sat down in the desk chair and pulled herself towards the computer. She logged onto the net and stared at the search page. She could almsot hear Alister talking out loud to them as he scrolled down through the ancient myths they had spent their lives researching.

_"Sometimes you start at the end and work backwards. Things are never clear as you want them to be... you have to dig past the skin... Think about what they believed..."_

And they had started with Norse mythology... Lara tapped a search in and scrolled down the websites that came up. She flicked through them until something caught her eye.

_In Norse mythology, Gullveig is a mysterious figure who appears solely in the Poetic Edda poem Voluspá in association with the Esir-Vanir War. In the poem, Gullveig is stated to have been burned three times in Odin's hall, yet to have been three times reborn._

Odin? She recognized that name. She delved deeper into it, her grief and despair beginning to melt away as she lost herself in the task. Soon she had some information on Odin himself staring her in the face.

_Odin is considered the cheif god in Norse paganism. In some cases, his name is translated to mean fury, excitation, mind or poetry. His role, like many of the Norse gods, is complex. He is associated with wisdom, war, battle, magic, poetry, prophecy, victory and... death._

That last word burned itself in her mind, screaming out hope. That tiny little 'what if' niggling at her. This was a long shot, she knew that, and it was probably a wild goose chase. But maybe, just maybe...

Maybe was enough for her.

She rose to her feet and ran to Zip's room. She pushed open the door without knocking and ran over to his bed, shaking his arm. He startled awake, staring around in confusion.

"Lara? What time is it... what?"

"I need you to organize a flight for me, right now."

"Now? Lara... jesus, its nearly five in the morning! What the hell are you doing up?"

"Just please, Zip? I need it quickly."

Groaning, Zip sat up and rubbed at his face. "What is this?"

She hesitated. If she told him the real reason, he would either show her how it wouldn't be possible or not let her go. So she lied. "I need some time. I think there are some ruins in the area and I would love to just get away and... and explore. Just for a bit."

His face cleared. "Oh, right," he said, nodding. "Sure. I'll sort it out now."

She regretted lying, but she had to do this alone. She had to make it... for Alister.

**Okay, there we go! Please drop me a review and tell me what you think!**

**SUPRNTRAL LVR.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lara Croft!**

**I wasn't expecting anyone to review this, so thanks for those who did!**

Lara braked and brought the motorbike to a halt, silencing its rumbling engine. A flat rock wall rose up before out of the mountains, forming a dead end on her path. It was especially straight, as if it had been sculpted. She climbed off the bike and made her way over to the wall, running her hands over it. It was almost entirely covered in ivy. She walked carefully along it, letting her hands trail through the leaves. As she neared the left end, her fingers brushed cool metal. Eagerly she stripped the ivy away and closed a fist over the smooth handle. She pulled the lever down hard, and the sound of thunder bellowed from the wall. Ivy pulled apart in the centre of it as two thick metal doors grated open. Lara strode forwards, one hand cautiously going to her gun. Just in case...

The corridor she stepped into was falling apart - tiles on the floor had come loose and cracked and the walls were crumbling. She walked quickly, keeping her hand on her gun. She felt much better now that she was actually acting on a decision, like when she had rushed straight on with the search after Alister's murder. When she was tomb raiding, she didn't have to think. Or at least not in the way that hurt. But after she had returned to Croft Manor, everything had come rushing back. His last words haunted her day and night, no matter what she did.

_"I feel... bloody awful... I'll see... see you... see you in A-Avalon..."_

Lara quickly pushed the memories away and concentrated on the corridor before the tears could return. She followed a turn to the left, then right, and then left again. Abruptly the corridor turned another corridor and opened up into a huge room. Blue light shimmered on a strip on each wall, casting a ghostly sheen over the room. On the other side there was a huge statue of a serpent, like the previous Norse temples, rose out of a glittering pool of water that took up nearly the whole room. Runes were inscribed over the walls. Lara examined those nearest to her.

"Alright, so this is definately the Hall of Odin. It says here that Odin weilded a wand of some kind... no, a staff. A staff of great power." She frowned. "So the staff... maybe that is what I need."

She stepped away from the wall and looked around the room once more. A glimmer of gold caught her eye and she looked up to see a long golden stick in the Serpent's jaws. Was that the staff? Or just another decoration? It was worth a shot. She scooped up a rock from her feet and threw it into the pool - encounters with toxic water in the past had made her cautious. The rock sank to the bottom safely. Convinced, Lara took a running jump and dived in.

She could tell at once that something was wrong. The water tasted sour and old, clinging to her like smoke. She choked on its putrid taste and clawed her way up to the surface. After a few deep breaths the nausea that had risen up in her slowly died away. Taking a deep breath, she plunged back downwards and squinted through the water at the bottom of the pool.

Far below her, a grey, decaying skull stared back with empty eyesockets, flesh still clinging to its rounded dome. Looking around, Lara took in several other skulls. They un-nerved her in a way skeletons usually did not. There was something about this place that was just... eerie. Quickly, she swam up and struck out for the Serpent's arched neck. She reached it and felt along the rock scales until her fingers found a crack. She dug her hands into it and then pulled herself upwards, steadying one foot on a scale. Her boot slipped and she tightened her grip on the crack. The rock was surprisingly slimy. She looked up, searching for another handhold. She spotted a scale which stuck out slightly more than the others, and she reached for it. She lifted a foot and inched it into the scale beside her hand, and then pushed upwards once more.

The serpent was a good ten meters high, and by the time she reached the top her arms were trembling from the effort of dragging herself from one tiny handhold to the next. She reached upwards to grab the curved fangs of the serpent and pushed off with her feet, launching herself upwards and into its huge mouth. She was now crouching on the rolling stone tongue behind the golden staff. She curled her hand around its smooth metal, which instantly seemed to warm beneath her palm. She clenched a fist tightly around it and looked around warily. There was bound to be some sort of booby trap. But she could see no swords flying towards her, no poisoned arrows, nothing. She hesitated. Then in one sharp movement she pulled the staff towards her.

Instantly the rock above her rumbled and trembled. Instantly she realized what was about to happen: the staff had been holding the serpent's upper jaw open. Without it, its head would fall and the fangs would rip through her. Lara didn't think - she threw herself forwards, the staff clutched tightly in one hand, and dived for the water. She slammed into it and pulled up to the surface, twisting around to look up at the serpent. The whole statue was shaking wildly now. With the shift of wieght it was beginning to fall. Lara struck out for the other side of the room, swimming as hard as she could. The staff hampered her, but she wasn't about to let it go now. She reached the other side of the pool and swung herself up onto it just as the serpent statue tumbled over, falling rock sending great arcs of silver water into the air.

Lara looked down at the pool, now strewn with rubble, the skulls hidden from sight. Then she turned her gaze to the staff, spinning it in her hands. It appeared to be made of pure gold, and a beautiful clear diamond was set into the top of it. More runes were inscribed on the handle. Lara narrowed her eyes.

"It says... Odin weilded the staff and it flashed with fire and sky-light... does it mean lightning? Anyway... he pressed it to the sacred dais and from it he could control everything, day and night, love and hate, north and south and... and life and death." She frowned. "The dais... the dais in Nepal! Is that how he used it?"

Lara turned, scanning the room once more with her eyes, but it offered up no more answers. Slowly, she turned and made her way out of the temple. She climbed onto her bike and turned on her com.

"Zip? Are you there?"

"Lara, hey. Any luck in your new temple?"

"Yes, it was very interesting," Lara replied, looking down at the staff in her hands. "Zip, I have to go back to Nepal."

"Nepal? Why? What's going on?"

Lara swallowed hard. He was clearly suspicious about what she was doing.

"I just want to look at the dais one more time. I want to say goodbye."

Zip paused. Then, "Okay. But don't stay there too long, please, Lara. Winston's getting really worried about you."

"I will. After this last trip I'll come right home, alright?"

"Okay. I'll make the arangements."

* * *

The dais at Nepal was just as she remembered it.

She stepped forwards, her breath misting in front of her. She hefted the staff in both hands, squinting down at the writing for the millionth time. There was no clue as to what she had to do, but she knew she had to put it against the dais. She span it around and then stepped up to the dais, biting her lip.

"Alright, then. Lets do this."

She put the crystal against the gap where Excaliber usually slipped in. Instantly, sparks flew from the rock. She pulle back, surprised, and then hopefully placed it back again. Sparks burst out from the rock once more, and then the circular rock rose up from the floor in front of her, crackling this time with silver light instead of green. Lara held the staff steady as it began to tremble.

_What do I do? I don't know what to do with it..._

The staff jerked suddenly and the diamond began to flash with different colours - red, blue, green, gold, purple, violet, orange... she squinted against the glare. The staff shook wildly in her hands, almost tearing free. She panicked. What was she supposed to do? Usually it was some sort of weapon she was using... she concentrated on the diamond, pressing her lips together.

_Bring him back to me... bring Alister back..._

All at once the diamond turned scarlet and the staff pulled forwards. Lara stumbled, struggling to keep control of it as it strained towards the flashing lights. She was going to be dragged through...

"No! Alister!" she called out. "Alister!"

**So, cliffhanger or what? Hope you people enjoyed this chapter, please review it if you did!**

**SUPRNTRAL LVR.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lara Croft!**

**Again, thank you so much for the reviews on this.**

Zip stared blindly at his computer screen. He felt like he should be doing something - anything - and yet he had already checked that Lara's flight had taken off and landed four times. Nothing had changed in the last thirty seconds. Instead of casually surfing the net or working on some new gadjet as he usually did, he found himself just sitting there, thinking.

Thinking, mostly, of Alister.

True, he wanted Lara to put the man out of her mind, and to be honest he wanted the same for himself. But somehow, all he could see now was Lara laying his friend down on the ground, the slow, sad shake of Winston's head. Alister could almost have been sleeping, if not for the blood shining slightly in the firelight from the mansion, and the lines of agony which were still etched on his face. He hadn't seen Alister again, but he hoped that some undertaker somewhere had made his face slightly more peaceful. To spend the rest of eternity with that pained expression, even in death, just didn't seem right for Alister.

Zip leant back in his chair and looked through the glass wall of the tech room. He remembered watching Lara lead Alister in that day, the day they had all met. Lara had been looking for a more experience researcher for some time, and Alister had called asking if he could trouble her to fund some interest he had in some kind of temple. She had eagerly accepted, and soon enough he was walking in through the doors, holding a small suitcase and dressed in a suit. That was what had got Zip - the suit. Who wore a suit when moving into their new home? But then he had realized that Alister _always _wore smart trousers and a jacket. He was always so innocent and geeky that Zip practically burst out laughing whenever he came into the room. At first Alister had been offended, but now - towards the end, he meant - he hadn't seemed to mind.

_I should never have let him go..._

They had all been waiting in the tomb room for Lara to return, but then upstairs they had heard someone coming in. So they had gone upstairs, and found the Doppleganger getting into the vault. Thinking it was Lara, Zip had moved forwards, calling her name. Instantly she had turned and put a bullet in his leg. Zip had managed to grab the gun Lara had left on the table and fired wildly at the Doppleganger but she had simply leapt out of the way and then advanced on him and Winston.

That was when Alister had interferred.

Idiot.

He had picked up a metal chair in the corner and thrown it at the Doppleganger, missing of course, but grabbing her attention. Zip could still hear his voice yelling.

_"Hey, you... well, I don't know what you are, but that's quite unimportant... uh, leave them, um, please. No, not please, leave them alone!"_

She had made a dive for him, and he had miraculously thrown himself out of the way.

_"Run! I'll draw her off!"_

And then he had run, the Doppleganger on his heels. Zip knew he should have followed, but the house was on fire and his leg was searing... he had been selfish and stupid. And he should have known, as Alister had, that Lara would never hurt them. Instead he had distracted her from helping him by trying to kill her when she finally found them again.

Sighing, Zip reached out and clicked on the automatic calling system on his desktop. The computer began to dial Lara's number, but it went straight to voicemail. He hung up. He wanted to talk to her, just to make sure that she was okay. He shouldn't have let her go off alone either, not in the state she was in at the moment.

He put his head in his hands and kneaded his forehead.

"God, Lara, hope you're okay," he muttered.

* * *

Lara dug her heels into the ground as Odin's staff pulled her towards the flashing silver and red lights, and god-knows-whatever was now on the other side. A sudden icy wind blew over her, as if snow had suddenly coated her limbs, and screams rang in her ears. She flinched backwards, almost releasing the staff, but managed to keep her grip. The screams grew louder as she was pulled closer. Was this... death? Was that what she was hearing? But what kind of death would this be? A sudden fear gripped her, comanding and roaring.

_Let go. Just bloody let go! You tried, you did your best. There's nothing else you can do. JUST - LET - GO!_

_But Alister..._

"Alister!" she cried out, fustration mingling with terror in her voice. "Alister, please!"

_"Lara!"_

For a moment she thought that she was imagining the voice. That her own hope was playing tricks on her. But then it came again, louder this time, clearer.

_"Lara!"_

"Alister?" she gasped. "Where... where are you?"

Her feet slipped and she let out a short shriek, scrambling backwards has best she could without letting go. To let go now was to lose her conection with Alister... if it was really him...

"Alister, talk to me!"

She was almost pleading.

_"What... happening? I... stand... you... this? Lara!"_

She was only getting snippets of what he was saying. She squinted against the glare of the lights, and then suddenly he was there. On the other side of them, flickering between transparent and solid, she could barely even make him out, but he seemed to be wearing the same clothes as he had been the night it had all happened. His shirt was coated with blood and stuck to his side, glistening wetly. But his eyes shone as he stared out at her, so close and yet looking so far away.

_"Lara... stop!"_

"What?" she called back.

_"You have to stop!" _he screamed.

"What? No! Come out, come here!"

_"I can't, I don't know how! Lara, its going to destroy you!"_

And she knew it too. She could already feel it tearing at her like a tornado, sucking at her very soul. The screeching wind ripped her very breath away. But she couldn't bear to stop now, not when she was so close.

"Alister!" she cried, desperately searching her brains. "Just jump! Just run at me as hard as you can."

His face creased with concentration, and then he helplessly shook his head. Carefully, Lara pulled one hand away from the staff and thrust it out towards the lights. The staff began to inch out of her grasp.

"Take my hand! Quickly, there's no time!"

He reached towards her. The flashing, pulsating lights blinded her, the wind snatched and screamed, the very earth seemed to tremble beneath her. She shut her eyes, still snatching desperately at Alister's shimmering form.

They weren't going to make it. She could feel the staff slipping from her hands. She could barely even grip it with her fingertips. She felt tears spilling over her eyelashes, blown sideways by the wind.

She had failed once again.

Then several things happened at once. First of all, the staff ripped from her hand. Secondly, the lights seemed to explode with colour and heat, a blast that sent her flying backwards and hitting the ground hard a few meters away. And, the thing that made her heart stop... she felt freezing fingers curl around her own.

**Sorry this chapter was so short but I didn't have much time and I haven't updated for a few days. Please update!**

**SUPRNTRAL LVR.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lara Croft!**

**Thanks for the reviews! Reviews are chocolate!**

* * *

Lara came to with a gasp as water lapped against her face and jerked upright. A sharp sting in her knee told her that she had cut it when she had fallen, along with one shoulder aching from the impact. She looked down. The runes on the floor around the dais were overflowing with the liquid, but she couldn't see where it was coming from. It seemed to be moving towards the place where the circle of rock within which the lights had pulsated and flashed had collapsed. It tasted like the decay-filled water in Odin's halls. Lara spat it out quickly, as if she thought it would contaminate her. Dust was still rising slowly from the fall of the circle - she must have been unconscious only for a few seconds, although it felt like much longer. She had broken the dais once again, failing in her task. The circle lay shattered on the ground. Odin's staff was nowhere to be seen. She sat motionless in the darkness. It was indeed so dim that she could barely see the shape of the dais and the colums around it.

And what was more, whoever had caught hold of her hand at that last moment before everything exploded... was gone.

She balled the hand into a fist, swallowing hard. Had it been Alister's touch she had felt? Or just some other soul straining to get through? How could she be sure that what she had been seeing was even real, that it wasn't just some product of her own desperate, greiving imagination? Maybe she had just been kidding herself this whole time. Maybe she was going as insane as those she had fought against to get this far in the first place.

_Oh, Alister.... I'm so, so sorry...._

She felt tears forming in her eyes once more and forced back a sob.

Almost as if on cue, a choking gasp broke the silence. Lara flinched in shock, and then scrambled to her knees. Her knee stung in protest but she ignored it. She fumbled with trembling fingers for the light on her shoulder. Of all times to suddenly forget where the button was... but she could hear it now; the shift of something on rock not far away from her; the short, ragged breathing; the supressed moans. Something was in the room with her, and for once that thought did not set her nerves on edge.

_What if..._

Her hand finally located the button on top of her light and she stopped for a moment. If it wasn't him... she shouldn't get her hopes up. Just in case... _just do it. _But her hand would not move. She couldn't bear to lose him again, not again... she had to be sure...

"Alister?"

Her voice sounded so small and scared in the darkness that she almost kicked herself. In response, the harsh breathing near her broke off. Then another voice replied, just as hesitant as she was.

"L-Lara?"

Lara's stomach did a huge jerk and she scrambled to press the button. Light flooded out over the dark room, blinding her for a second. She squinted desperately through it. Only about two meters away, Alister rolled onto his back and looked up at her, fear etched over his face. Relief rushed into his gaze as he looked at her, and for a few moments all she could do was stare back.

_Oh god, he's alive... I did it... he's ALIVE!_

But then her initial joy vanished. Because something was very, very wrong. Alister looked as if he should still be dead: his face was pale and thin, his whole body shuddered with every gasping, tiny breath he drew and his arms were wrapped tightly around his side. As she watched, blood began to trickle from the corner of his mouth. Horrified, Lara launched herself forwards to his side and grabbed his arm. Just being able to touch him again sent a wave of giddy happiness over her, but it quickly evaporated. The gunshot wound that had stolen his life was still there, she could see the blood leaking out of him onto the stone floor around them. He had shut his eyes again, his face taught with pain.

"Alister... oh god, what... why..."

But then she understood. Of course Odin's staff had the power to restore life, but it could not repair broken bodies. Despite being ressurected three times, the mysterious legend had still died, hadn't he? Why hadn't she done more research, made certain of what would happen? The bullet that had torn through Alister's flesh was gone... but the wound it had left behind was as real and terrible as the moment he had recieved it.

If she didn't do something - _anything - _then she was going to lose him again.

Alister chose this moment to open his eyes and look up at her once more. There was a strange kind of innocent life that shone within them that made her want to cry.

"Lara," he forced out, his voice shaking. "Are... are you... o-okay?"

She let out a short laugh. "Am _I _okay? Alister, how can you ask me if I'm okay when you're lying here bleeding?"

He chuckled and then winced. "St-stupid... question..."

Lara pulled off her rucksack and began to paw through it for her emergency first aid kit. There was no way she could help him in any dramatic way, but she could stem the bleeding a little. Maybe that would keep him alive long enough for her to contact Zip and get help. She pulled out bandages, antiseptic... she had no idea how to stitch a wound, and she wasn't about to cause him that amount of pain. She just couldn't do it.

That thought scared her a little. A month ago, there was nothing she wasn't prepared to do. She would have leapt from a burning building without a second thought. But now... now things were different.

Alister struggled to supress a scream of pain as Lara cleaned out his wound with antiseptic and then applied as much pressure as she could. She had a terrible flashback to the night he had died - things were going down in exactly the same way.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she gabbled out. "I'll get it over with as quickly as possibly, I promise."

He tried to reply, but ended up moaning in agony instead. Lara's heart wrenched in her chest, and she felt tears stinging behind her eyes. This was causing him more pain than his death ever had. Lara let go with one hand and placed it against the side of his face, forgetting about being embarressed or hesitant in the fear that swallowed up everything else.

"Alister? Alister, please stay with me."

"I... 'kay..." he breathed.

The bleeding was beginning to slow. The wound wasn't as big all the blood had made it appear to be. As carefully as she could, she taped some gauze over the wound and then reached for the bandages.

"Alister, I need you to sit up," she said.

His forehead creased as he screwed his eyes shut. "Lara... I-I... can't..."

"Yes, you can." She was begging more than assuring him. She gently pulled him into a sitting position and leant him back against the nearest of the pillars around the dias. He let out a shout of pain, and she cringed.

"Sorry, I'm sorry!"

"S'f-f-fine," he gasped.

She wrapped the bandages around his midsection as quickly as she could before pinning them in place and then sitting back. Alister had gone quiet, his eyes shut. Panicking, Lara took him by the shoulders.

"Alister!"

His eyes flickered open and blearily focused on her. Relief leapt through her and she relaxed, sitting down on the floor beside him. She took his hand, needing to reassure herself that he was still there.

"Does it hurt badly?" she asked softly.

"I'll live," he muttered. "Probably."

He tried to smile but it turned into a grimace. "Lara... did you do this?"

She didn't trust herself to answer for a few moments. She had never admitted relying on anyone in her whole life, apart from maybe her father when she was little. But how could she deny what she felt now, when it must be so obvious?

She took a deep breath.

"Yes, I did. After you... after it happened, I found that I was thinking about you with new... new feelings. I just couldn't bear to lose you. Without you everything just seemed to stop, I couldn't focus. I..."

She glanced up at him, and met his eyes. He was watching her silently. She swallowed hard.

"I'm sorry. I was so selfish. But I just... I..."

Tears were brimming in her eyes. She wiped at them furiously, but they broke free and trailed down her cheeks. She turned her face away. She had yanked him back into the world, caused him the most pain he had probably ever felt, and now was crying in front of him. She felt so _stupid, _so pathetic....

Alister's hand reached out and cupped her face, turning it so that she was facing him again. He wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"I was... so scared. I thought you... were going to get pulled in too." He shut his eyes for a few seconds, and then looked at her again. "You... saved my life... th-thank you..."

Lara squeezed his hand. She would search for any painkillers she might have packed by chance in her bag in a moment - for now she just wanted to be with him. Alister clenched his jaw, blinking hard, and then nodded.

"H-How?"

"I found Odin's staff."

His eyebrows shot upwards. "C-Can I s-see?"

She turned, but it wasn't anywhere around the dais. In face, it was nowhere. It must have been sucked through into the lights. "Its gone. I'm sorry..."

"W-what did it look like?"

"It had this diamond set into the top. It changed colours." She wished she could think of better words to describe it to him, but he smiled anyway.

"The magic... of Odin..."

He seemed to be finding it hard to breathe. Lara reached for her bag, searching for anything that might help. She found a small packet of low-key painkillers - better than nothing. She took up her flask and put it into Alister's hand. He finched slightly in surprise.

"Can you swallow these? They'll help with the pain."

He nodded, squinting down at the pills she handed him. She reached for her bag once more, but could not find her mobile. Frowning, she looked around. She caught sight of it across the room, lying on the floor. Sighing, she rose to her feet and walked over to it. As she had feared, the screen was smashed and the back shattered. It would be of no use to her. She returned to Alister and searched through her bag for her second emergency mobile. But, when she turned it on, she had no signal. They would have to walk until they found one.

"Bad news?"

She looked up at Alister, who was watching her, and nodded.

"I'm afraid so. We're going to have to get out of this place on our own."

**So, will Alister survive on the trek back up the mountain to find a phone signal? Will Lara lose him again? Dun-dun-dah! Please review!**

**SUPRNTRAL LVR.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lara Croft!**

Lara shivered as the icy Nepal winds rushed over her. She had forced Alister to accept her spare jacket, knowing that it would do very little to help him, and her own jacket was far too thin to do herself any good. She climbed up onto a nearby rock and puller her mobile from her pocket, checking the signal once more. Still nothing. Swearing under her breath, she shoved it back into her pocket and looked around. They had made it out of the temple, and were now trekking over the freezing wastelands strewn with ruins. They had already passed part of the wing of the plane she had crashed in so long ago, and that gave her a little hope. She knew that when they came across the main body of the plane, they would have a good chance of finding a signal. She had been able to contact Croft Manor easily enough from that spot in the past. She estimated that they were about an hour and a half's walk to the plane.

She glanced over her shoulder, searching for Alister. She caught sight of him moving slowly towards her a little way away. He still had one arm wrapped around his midsection, his face pinched in pain despite the painkillers she had given him. On their way out of the temple he had had to lean on her for support, pale and shaking. But once they neared the exit, he had pushed himself away from her and walked alone, despite the fact that he kept stumbling. Twice so far they had had to stop until the pain had resided enough for him to continue, but he didn't seem to want to accept her help anymore.

Maybe he thought he would appear weak.

Now, Lara flinched as he staggered and sank to his knees in the snow, his shoulders trembling as he struggled to draw breath. She slid down off the rock and ran back towards him, taking him by his uninjured shoulder.

"Didn't... see... the hole," he gasped through clenched teeth.

Lara's heart twisted and she resisted the urge to hug him. Instead, she rubbed his arm, trying to get as much warmth back into his body as possible. If she wasn't careful, he would start going into shock.

"You want to rest?"

He shook his head, pressing his lips together, and then with a huge effot pushed himself up to his feet. Lara hovered anxiously by his side. He swayed and, throwing caution to the winds, Lara pulled his uninjured arm over her shoulders. He weakly tried to pull away.

"Don't worry.... m'fine..."

"Of course you are. Just humor me."

He groaned, but then abruptly sagged against her. "How much further?"

He sounded almost like a child, exhaustion lingering in the back of his voice. Lara swallowed hard.

"Not far now," she lied. "We'll find a signal soon."

They moved on in silence for a few moments. Lara was horribly aware that Alister seemed to be leaning on her more and more as they went on, as if his strength was quickly being stripped away by the cold. But he couldn't die now, he couldn't. She'd just got him back. It wouldn't be _fair. If he does, _she thought determinedly, _I'll just find the staff and bring him back again. I don't care how long it takes._

"L-Lara?"

"Yes?"

"C-Can I ask... you something?"

"Of course. What is it?"

He took a few deep breaths before speaking again. "W-Will you... use the staff... to bring back... your parents?"

Lara thought for a moment. "No. If people come back in the state they were when they died, like you did, then... it would be too horrible. My father was shot in the head. And my mother... well, lets just say she is no longer in any state to speak, let alone live again." She bit her lip. "Alister, I'm so, so sorry... I didn't know you'd come back like this."

"S-Said before... doesn't matter."

She managed a small smile. A question was nagging at her own mind, although she didn't feel as if she should ask it so soon. But before she could stop herself, it was leaping from her lips.

"What was it like? Dying, I mean?"

Alister remained silent. For a moment Lara thought that she had indeed gone too far and that he wouldn't answer, but then he spoke.

"It was... cold. And dark. But... I-I didn't go all... all the way."

"What do you mean?"

"It was like... I could still feel life... really close... but then there was death... on my other side... and I was st-stuck inbetween."

"Maybe something knew you weren't staying long."

"Maybe. O-or I wasn't... b-brave enough to f-finish leaving."

She remembered the screams she had heard when she was using the staff. "Were there others with you?"

"D-Don't know. S-Sometimes.... felt like it... don't know."

Lara felt a shudder roll through him and suppressed a wince. She had to stay strong for him now. They were going to make it. She opened her mouth to say something encouraging, and then shut it again.

How could she lie to him when she couldn't even lie to herself?

* * *

_"The mobile you are calling cannot be reached. Please try again later."_

Zip hung up and dialed Lara's mobile again. The smooth female voice came on again.

_"The mobile you are calling cannot-"_

"Yes it can!" he burst out, hanging up again. "It's a satellite phone, I should be able to reach her anywhere...."

He sat back in his chair, nervously drumming his fingers on the desk. He hadn't heard from Lara in hours, and he was beginning to worry. He couldn't contact her at all, not through text or mobile or PDA. He could not even find her mobile signal on his satellite map. What the hell had happened? Was she hurt?

He wanted to send someone out to search for her, but as a rule of her's he wasn't allowed to until she had been missing for forty-eight hours. He knew he should have sent someone with her, someone who would keep her on the tracks. She had been so confused and emotional lately. Anything could have happened.

He looked up as Winston appeared in the doorway of the tech room.

"Coffee?"

"No thanks," he muttered. He dialed again, and the hung up with a groan of fustration as the same thing happened. "I can't get through to Lara."

"Maybe she has lost her mobile."

"No."

"She may have broken it. Or maybe there is no signal where she is now."

"There should always be a signal, its satellite," Zip growled. He ran a hand through his dreadlocks.

"Don't worry about her, sir. Miss Croft is a very capable woman."

"Yeah," Zip muttered.

He knew that. He knew that once she set her mind on something, it was impossible to stop her.

So why did he have such a bad feeling that something was wrong?

* * *

**Aw, I'm so mean to Alister! I love him really. Please REVIEW!**

**SUPRNTRAL LVR.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lara Croft!**

**I'm really enjoying writing this story. I can't help but love writing angst, and Lara and Alister are a great couple. I'm going to be sorry when this story's over. Anyway, thanks so much for all the reviews, I hope you're enjoying this too!**

* * *

Lara shut her eyes, suppressing a shudder as snow blew into her face. The thick, heavy flakes had begun to fall about fiffteen minutes ago, and was dragging her down. They were beginning to fall faster now, a swirling blanket of white that almost blocked out her vision. She could barely see three metres in front of her. Alister hung from her shoulder, nearly slipping away, and she had her hand fisted in the back of his jacket in an attempt to keep hold of him. She had lost track of the time by now. All she knew was that they were moving uphill, and up was good. But her legs were beginning to shake, and she didn't know how much further she could go.

Alister stumbled slightly, and Lara almost tumbled over with him. She dug her heels into the snow and managed to keep her balance, steadying herself. She squinted up through the snow and saw nothing but white. Letting out a heavy sigh, she squeezed Alister's hand tightly.

"Alister? I think we should rest for a moment. I need a break."

Alister didn't reply. She waited, but all she heard were his shallow, rasping breaths.

"Alister? Alister?"

She jostled him a little, and he let out a low moan.

"Whu... what?"

Lara's stomach flipped at his slurred, weak tone and she gently lowered him onto the snowy ground. She held him in a sitting position as she crouched down in front of him, her knees aching from the long walk.

"Alister? Can you hear me?"

His eyelids drooped and he swayed beneath her hand. Lara tightened her grip on him, and he blearily met her gaze, although his eyes seemed to stare straight through her. She rubbed his arms, horribly aware of how cold he was.

"How do you feel? How bad is the pain?"

He blinked slowly. His mouth opened slightly, but no sound came out. Lara felt tears threatening and swallowed hard, shutting her eyes for a second to gather herself.

"Alister, you have to stay awake, okay? Keep listening to me."

His eyes began to close once more, and she shook him slightly. Her actions made almost no difference. She dug in her pocket for her mobile and checked the signal. Nothing, _nothing... _

"For god's sake!" she hissed. "Give me something, please!"

She held it up and out, but got nothing. Why did everything have to go wrong for her, just when things appeared to be looking up? Why, why could she never have anything good for any length of time? Why was her life so full of crap? She looked back at Alister, struggling to hold back her tears again. She was going to watch him die. Maybe afterwards, when everything was over, she would just throw herself off a cliff and be done with it all...

A red bar appeared on her mobile scream.

Lara froze, her eyes fixed on it. Hope flared up in her chest. The bar flickered for a few moments and then vanished. But it had been there, and that meant that somewhere close by was an area she could get a signal from. She still had a chance. She hesitated, glancing back at Alister. His eyes had glazed over, a thin sheen of sweat appearing on his forehead despite the freezing cold. Taking him with her would take up too much time, and she didn't know how much longer they had left. But leaving him alone... if he fell unconscious now, there might be no waking him up. But she had no damn time...

"Alister, stay awake," she said. "I'll be right back, I promise. Just stay awake for me."

She rose to her feet and pushed herself into a run. Her feet slipped in the snow, but she forced herself to continue. She reached a small rocky out crop and looked down at the mobile again. The red bar had reappeared. It wasn't enough to call for help, but it was enough to send a second surge of hope through her. Lara clenched her fist around the mobile and began to move again, the hill becoming so steep that she almost had to move on her hands and knees. A blast of freezing air hit her in the face as she reached another group of rocks, the hill abruptly vanishing, and then the snow died slightly. Lara pushed back her hair and looked down, breathing heavily.

Far below her, the skeleton wreckage of a plane lay stretched out on the ground.

Lara let out a heavy sigh of relief and lifted the mobile before her. Four green bars flashed in front of her on the screen. A grin broke out across her face.

"Yes. _Yes!"_

She hurriedly dialed a number and pressed the mobile to her ear.

"Hold on, Alister. Help's on its way."

**I know this chapter is unbelieveably short, but we're getting near the end now. Think of this as a bit added on to the last chapter. Promise the next one will be longer! Please please REVIEW!!**

**SUPRNTRAL LVR.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lara Croft!**

Zip ran shaking hands through his hair, forcing himself to take a deep breath. He pushed his hands into his pockets, then pulled them out again and clasped them together in front of him, rocking slightly on his armchair. He pulled out his mobile, checking to see if there were any new messages, any missed calls. There was nothing, just like there had been nothing one minute ago. He flinched as a door behind him opened and leapt to his feet. Winston appeared, nodded to him, and walked slowly up the stairs with his arms laden with fresh sheets. Zip let out a groan of exasperation and strode towards the front doors. He began to pace back and forth in front of them, his hands rigid fists.

Why had no one called him yet?

What kind of state was Lara going to be in after going through all this? He knew she was strong, but what had happened to Alister had clearly affected her. He didn't even know if he believed the bizarre story she had told him only a few hours ago. He wanted to call someone, anyone, but he didn't want to distract them from anything important.

But why the _hell _hadn't anyone called? What was taking so damn long?

He turned towards the kitchen, rubbing his shaking hands together. He needed some form of coffee, or maybe tea... some kind of hot liquid. Maybe if he just gave himself something to do time might pass more quickly. He was halfway across the hall when his mobile rang. He shrieked and started before scrabbling for it wildly. It slipped through his fingers and hit the floor. Zip dived after it and flicked it open.

"Yes? What? Who is it? What's wrong?"

He listened, and then scrambled to his feet.

"Okay, coming. Yeah, just land! Hurry!"

He dropped his mobile back into his pocket before turning and sprinting halfway up the stairs.

"Winston! Its here!"

He waited but there was no reply.

"Winston! Oi, Winston!"

"Yes, sir?" The butler appeared on the left hand stairs.

"Its here!" Zip repeated. "Here now!"

"What do you wish me to do?"

Zip blinked. "I... It's here, okay?"

He turned and ran back down the stairs towards the door. He pulled it open and came face to face with dark brown eyes. He stared at her for a moment, and then exploded.

"Where the _hell _were you? I was sitting here worrying my ass off, no call, no text, no word that you were alright! I probably lost thirty years off my life just now!"

Lara managed a weary smile and moved slowly past him. Zip turned to watch as she limped over to the armchair he had recently vacated and slumped down into it, closing her eyes. Zip spread his arms slightly.

"What, nothing? Not even a 'sorry, Zip, how kind of you to think of me?'"

"Sir?"

Zip turned and froze. The pilot of the helicopter he had sent to pick up Lara glanced from her to Zip.

"What should I do with...?"

"I... I got him," Zip choked out.

He moved shakily forwards and pulled Alister's arm over his shoulder, shouldering his friend's weight. Alister winced and Zip bit his lip.

"Sorry, man, sorry." He glanced at the pilot. "Thanks for all your help, you can leave."

The pilot nodded and retreated from the room. Zip slowly made his way over to the sofa beside the fireplace and carefully lowered Alister onto it. As he did so, Alister's eyes opened and he met Zip's gaze. He smiled.

"Hey, Zip."

"Holy shit, man," Zip mumbled, crouching down in front of him. "What the... I don't... how?"

Alister smiled tiredly. "Maybe you should ask Lara that question."

"Are you... alive?"

"I think so."

Zip let out a strangled sound halfway between a laugh and a yelp. He leant forwards, pulling Alister's bloodied shirt aside. "You okay? How's your side? They said it was still there..."

"They fixed it up pretty well on the way here... doesn't hurt as much..."

Zip rose to his feet and moved over to the stairs.

"Winston! Bring the first aid kit down!"

He heard a muffled reply. Satisfied, he turned and moved back over to Alister. He glanced at Lara, and was surprised to see she had fallen asleep in the chair. But then it wasn't the only out-of-character thing she had done in the last few days. Winston appeared on the stairs with the first aid kit in his hands.

"Check him over, I'll get Lara," Zip said.

Alister looked up, as if about to protest, but then remained silent. For the first time, Zip wondered what had passed between the two of them in their time alone. For the first time, he wondered if Lara had been acting on more than just a desire to help a friend. Pushing the thoughts out of his mind, he moved over to Lara and nudged her arm. She groaned and turned her head away. Rolling his eyes, Zip scooped her up and moved towards the stairs carrying her, aware that Alister's eyes were fixed on his back.

Zip reached Lara's room and carefully put her down on her bed. He was about to move away and leave her to sleep when she suddenly rolled over, one hand fisting in his top.

"Alister...?"

"Downstairs with Winston. Don't worry," Zip replied, grinning slightly. "I'll look after him."

Lara let go, satisfied, and Zip walked softly away. He closed the door quietly behind him and made his way back down to the main hall. Winston was just straightening up, closing the first aid box.

"Take it slowly," he was saying. "We'll get you to a hospital tomorrow for a proper check up, but for now it looks fine. Just don't aggrivate it."

Alister nodded. "Thanks, Winston," he said.

His voice dripped with tiredness, and he was clearly fighting to keep his eyes open. Zip nodded to Winston as the man passed him before walking over to Alister and looking down at him. Alister blinked back up, his eyes drifting between focused and glazed.

"What happened?" Zip asked hesitantly.

He wasn't sure if he really wanted to know, but if he didn't ask now he might never find out. Lara never spoke of personal matters, and Zip was sure that this particular matter had recently become very personal indeed. Alister slowly raised and lowered one shoulder in a shrug.

"She came for me. She had Odin's staff... dunno where she found it... she dragged me out of... of wherever I was."

"You don't remember?"

"Not really."

Zip had no idea what 'Odin's staff' was, but at least none of Lara's enemies had been involved in ressurecting Alister. For a moment he had been worried that Lara had somehow found Natla and demanded her help. But no, that was impossible. And besides, Lara would never make any kind of deal with that harpie.

"You and Lara," Zip said slowly. "Is there something.... well, there?"

Alister remained silent, and for a moment Zip thought that he wasn't going to answer. Then he spoke up, his voice quiet and halting.

"I... I think... maybe... when she looks at me I... its just..." he shook his head.

"Great," Zip muttered. "Thanks for clarifying that for me."

Alister smiled at his sarcasm, his eyelids drooping once more. Sighing, Zip reached down and gently heaved the other man up to his feet, supporting him once more.

"Jesus, I'm playing nuremaid tonight."

"I can do it myself-"

Zip snorted. "As if."

They slowly made their way up the stairs and into Alister's room. When Croft Manor had been rebuilt, Lara had included it. The possesions that had been saved were dumped in the corner, as if waiting for their owner to return. As if everyone and everything had known he was coming back. Zip sat Alister down on the bed, careful not to jolt his side.

"You want anything? A drink?"

Alister shook his head. "Thanks, Zip," he mumbled.

Zip shrugged. He moved to the door, and then stopped and turned around again. "Good to have you back, mate. Things weren't the same when you weren't here."

Alister smirked. "Is that a trace of emotion I feel there?"

Zip scowled. "Shut up," he muttered.

He shoved his way out of the room, his ears reddening as he heard Alister chuckle behind him.

* * *

Lara awoke to soft, glittering sunshine streaming in through the open curtains. She lay in silence for a few moments, enjoying the warmth, before she got up and took a long shower. By the time she returned to her main room, a tray of breakfast had been placed on the coffee table along with the usual small note from Winston - _Welcome home - _and a short list of people who had called for her while she was away. Anaya was listed there, three times in fact. Lara made a mental note to call her later. She wolfed down the food and then made for Alister's room.

Although it was past ten fiffteen, there did not seem to be anyone around. Of course, Zip would either still be snoring or mucking about with some new peice of equiptment in the tech room, and Winston would more than likely have found something to do around the Manor. But still, it seemed eerily silent as she picked her way along the corridors and around the corner to Alister's room. The first thing she noticed was a second tray outside his room, untouched. So he wasn't up yet. She hesitated, but then knocked lightly on the door. She waited for a few moments, and then softly pushed it open.

Alister's room looked very different stripped bare. In the original Manor it had been filled with books and scattered papers, or models and artifacts he had picked up over time or most likely comandeered from some museum. Most of the books were also kidnapped from the Manor's library. She hadn't been able to face putting everything back, or throwing anything out. Therefore, Alister's belongings were now piled in the corner and stacked on the desk. He would probably clear it all up later. Winston had moved the bed back in after the Manor had been rebuilt; it was the only object that looked more or less the same.

Alister was asleep, as she had thought. He was still wearing the clothes from the day before, and was lying on his back with one hand over his side. His mouth hung open slightly. Lara smiled and inched inside, closing the door quietly behind her. She moved silently over to the bed and climbed onto it to kneel beside him. She reached out and gently moved his hand aide, peeling back his shirt to inspect the wound. They would take him to the hospital when he woke up, but for now it looked alright - the redness around the area had vanished and it was no longer bleeding.

"It's fine."

Lara started and looked up at Alister. His eyes were open and he was watching her with a small smile. She let go and sat back on her heels.

"Maybe, but we're still taking you to the hospital. You almost died. Twice."

"Once," he corrected. "The first time I actually did die."

He gingerly pushed himself up into a sitting position, leaning back against the headboard of the bed. He gestured to the pile of things in the corner.

"You didn't throw anything away."

"I couldn't."

He looked at her. "Lara... everything you've done for me..."

"No," she said, shaking her head. "I did this for myself. I was selfish. I was stupid. I shouldn't have started playing with life and death - that's what Natla does. But I just couldn't bear to let you go, and so I didn't think straight and-"

Alister reached out and put his finger lightly on her lips, stopping her in mid-sentence. "I wouldn't have you any other way," he murmured.

She let out a sigh of relief. She shifted over to sit against the headboard beside him, reaching out to take his hand. "So... what happens now?" she asked hesitantly.

It felt so strange to be giving herself over like this, not to be in control. But on the other hand it felt kind of nice too... safe. Alister cocked his head slightly.

"Well, now," he said slowly. "Now... I suppose we just carry on living."

She smiled and leant over to kiss him on the cheek. "Yes," she whispered. "To carry on living is enough for now."

**The end! I'm going to miss this story, I really enjoyed it. I hope you people reading liked it too. Please REVIEW!**

**SUPRNTRAL LVR.**


End file.
